


Welcome to Physics

by Sheldine



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Teacher/Student, University, fantastic elements, i get paid vegan chocolate to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheldine/pseuds/Sheldine
Summary: When Julia begins attends her numerics class for the first time in the new semester, she is surprised to find out that the professor happens to be her boyfriend Jens. When asked why he hasn't told her about this, he lets her in on a huge secret, that could threaten the entire university.





	Welcome to Physics

**Author's Note:**

> _This is the first thing I have ever published. And even though it is somewhat of a crack!fic, I would appreciate it if you'd leave constructive criticism. Thank you :) ___
> 
> _Disclaimer:  
>  This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. ___

It was a sunny day in Wappervalley. Julia B sat on her bed, cuddling with her cat, Marvin. In a few minutes, Jens would come over and they would go outside to practice fencing together. She was exited, because she hadn't seen him in a while, and tomorrow, the new semester would begin, which meant that they would have even less time to meet. Finally, the doorbell ring.

Julias little sister, Alex, got to the door before her. Normally, Alex would just stay in bed watching Netflix all day. But today, she seemed to be excited about who would be at the door. When she saw him, she went back downstairs to her room, a slightly disappointed look on her face.

Julia and Jens greeted each other and sat down at the table in the living room to drink some tea. They both loved tea. It was one of the more obvious things they had in common. After a long talk about what they, each on their own, had been up to in the last few days, they went outside to practice.

Both of them hadn't been to any of the official practice sessions with their trainer for the last three weeks, due to lack of time. This meant, they had a lot to catch up on, technique-wise. They spent the entire afternoon outside, showing each other different approaches.

When the evening arrived, Jens hat to go. He had a lot to prepare before the beginning of the new semester. Which was, to be exact, beginning in less than twelve hours. Before he left, they shared a long kiss. Neither of them knew when they were going to see each other again. It may sound overly dramatic, but unfortunately, this is the bitter truth when you are a student. You never know when you'll have time to see your friends or significant other again. And when both of you are students, well, then the chances of meeting decrease by fifty percent. And if anyone knew that, it was Jens, because he was a mathematician.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Julia sat with her parents and her little sister at the dinner table. Alex's mood didn't seem to have improved at all from when she last saw her. She didn't have the patience to ask, though, because it was probably some silly reason she wouldn't understand anyway. So she kept quiet. Not completely, though. She did talk to her parents about their jobs, where they experienced funny stories with their patients everyday. After dinner, Julia did the dishes, grabbed Marvin, and went to her room.

"Don't you pee in my bed again," she said to him, when she laid down and laid him over her stomach like a pillow. After a couple of minutes, Marvin complained with a lound  _meow_ about being held too tight and when Julia let go, he ran off into the living room. She decided to get up, sat down in front of her computer, and tried to get some homework done. Though she wasn't completely successfull, she still felt good about having tried to do something for her classes. Julia could feel herself getting tired, so she went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. Afterwards, she said good night to her parents, turned off her computer and packed her bag for tomorrow.

When Julia went to bed that night, she fell asleep wishing how things were different, how she and Jens could see each other every day.


End file.
